She's His Lobster
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: She collapsed onto the bed and removed her tiara. It had been a big day, the biggest. Post finale JJ!


Waiting for a train today, my sister and I were talking about what we hoped would be in the Gilmore Girls movie, if one were ever made. For some reaon she thinks it's compleatly unreasonable to hope for both a baby and a wedding. I however will continue to hold out hope, even if it never happens within my lifetime. Anyway I wrote this on the way home and finished when I got to my beautiful laptop. Enjoy.

* * *

She collapsed onto the bed and removed the tiara much the same way you would take off sunglasses sitting atop your head, tossing it onto the bedside table. The man beside her grunted tiredly as he attempted to push one of his shoes off, using the opposite toe.

The tiara had been her mother's idea, what seemed a lifetime ago, but she had decided she like the thought; what better opportunity would she have to pretend she was a princess for a day?

"Big day," she said, running a hand through her tousled hair. Once styled neatly, after hours of dancing and fun with every person who meant anything to her, it was now an out of control mess, but she really didn't mind. That had been the least important thing on her mind.

"The biggest," he replied.

"Any regrets yet?" Lorelai Danes asked, turning her head to look at her new husband.

"Nope. Not at the moment, what about you?" Luke replied, in turn, moving his head to look at her.

"Hmm, well, about twenty seconds into the ceremony, I realized what a big mistake it had been to tell my mother about this."

He did that snort-laugh thing she loved so much and reached over for her hand. "She looked pretty happy to me."

"That's because – and she told me this last weekend at my bachelorette party – she'd given up all hope of me ever finding another man, and even if it had to be you, she's glad she got to see me married again before she died."

"Your mother's dying?" Luke asked, shocked. He'd always imagined Emily Gilmore would live forever, this was a big shock.

"No, of course not. She was being overly dramatic while mixing her drinks. She's great entertainment when she's drinking."

"Oh, well. That's good."

"Once more with feeling?"

"No really, I'm glad she's alright." He rolled onto his side and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "She really doesn't like me, huh?"

"What?"

"Well, you said, she said, 'even if it had to be me.' Clearly she still hasn't warmed to me at all."

"Don't worry about it babe. I like you enough for the entire Gilmore clan combined."

"That's certainly reassuring." They were silent for a few moments, Luke gently stroking Lorelai's hair as she watched lights float across the ceiling. "Did you see them? They danced and everything," he finally said, a smile taking over his tired features.

"Well, it was their duty, but yes, I did see a low level of resistance on their part. It was very nice. Especially the part where no ones toes were treaded on. I liked that."

"I never thought they'd ever be ok again, but I think tonight, they definitely took a step in the right direction." Luke added, picturing again, the smile on his step-daughter's face as she flew around the dance floor in his nephew's arms.

"And what about April, huh? She made a very pretty bride's maid, I thought."

"She did at that," Luke kept his eyes closed, now bringing forth a picture of his fifteen year old daughter in her cerulean dress. The cerulean obsession had recently come back around, and it worked out well, since the color went so well with the Gilmores. "Although I'm still not sure how I feel about that boy, having his hands all over her…"

"His hands were in a suitable place at all times, Luke. And you've known 'that boy' for months now. When are you going to ease up on him?"

"When he stops looking at my daughter the way that he looks at her."

Lorelai laughed. Luke had been trying to intimidate April's boyfriend out of the picture since the day they first met, but it hadn't worked yet, and Lorelai really didn't like her husband's chances. David seemed to really like the girl and clearly didn't scare all that easily.

"So, hard to figure out which part of the evening was my favorite." Lorelai started up a conversation they'd had years ago, right when they were about to start.

"There were a few." He replied, knowing exactly where she was going.

"I enjoyed the walking down the aisle bit, every one looking at me, all that attention. I really should have utilized the opportunity better."

"Hmm, I liked that bit too."

"Ohh, there was of course, the bit when Jess stood up and spoke in front of everyone at the reception."

"Pure torture for him, I'm sure."

"Well, I think he hid it pretty good. Um, your vows, very romantic."

"I tried, yours weren't all bad, either."

"Thanks. And it might have been that part when we were married."

"That's what the entire day was about, I thought you were picking one moment."

"I am. I meant the moment when we were pronounced husband and wife. Took long enough." Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Lorelai cut him off. "And that was in no way my digging for yet another apology. We both screwed up, but none of that matters anymore, because we made it. We're married."

"That we are."

"Wait a minute, we're married!" she squealed and moved closer to Luke, placing a hand against his cheek, where stubble was just beginning to reappear. He'd shaved for the big event, but Lorelai hadn't minded whether he did or not. "I love you, you know that?"

"I had a suspicion. So this is still a good thing? No freak outs?"

"None whatsoever. I'm just glad we did this on solid ground, in a country we know very well. Otherwise then we might have a few problems. But its ok, we did it right."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Luke leaned in and kissed his bride, before smiling at her. "So, what did you think of the lobster?"


End file.
